Max Singer: Deal Me IN
by Max620
Summary: Max was adopted by Bobby singer in 2010, now in the yr 2020 Max becomes faced with the fact that Dean has only one year to live. Can she save the man who she grew up with? Can she protect her secret? Or will she end up where it all started?[DASNOVER]
1. Put a shirt on aiight?

**Summary**

Max is one of the x5's that escaped in 09. In the year 2010 she was adopted by Bobby Singer. It's the year 2020 and not only does Max have to worry about keeping her secret and staying away from Lydecker, she has to figure out away to save Dean from his Deal. What happens when Manticore seems to be her only option, how will Sam and Dean feel about Max's secret when it finally comes out? Will it be to late for Max tosave Dean? If she can will she be stuck in Manticore forever?

**Disclaimer**

I do not own any characters from the shows Dark angel or Supernatural. I do own the writing I erm, Write.

**Pairings**

Max and Dean Eventually...

**Author**

Maxie620

**Max Singer: Deal Me In**

Put a shirt on aiight?

Hell Really Hath no furry. But the Demon is gone supposedly a good thing. I was glad on the other end of the phone until my dad finished his words. "He only has one year to live Maxie only one" He said. Those words haven't really left my mind. Sure I'm pissed as hell that Dean didn't call when Sam went missing, but the guy is still like a brother to me. No matter how many times we argue I still Love him as if he were blood. Damn idiot, he could've traded something other than his life. I mean he is a Winchester; the world will suffer more without him. And Besides Sam needed him. But I, I only had my Dad. Sure I love the guy, But I can't Let Dean do it. So I guess in the end I'm Just as stubborn as John and my father Bobby Singer.

As the wind blew back my hair as I was driving my motorcycle down the streets, on my way to find them, I sighed. I wondered what possessed my dad and Dean to not contact me. I turned the corner arriving at the Motel. I walked up to the room where the familiar car was parked outside, and knocked. Okay I more like pounded on the door, but I was pissed off. So can you honestly blame me? I waited until the handle started to turn, to take off my sun glasses. I waited till then to throw the cigarette on the ground. So much for quitting right? I waited till the door opened.

"Max" Dean said in a shocked tone when he opened the door "What the hell are you doing here?"

"One, Here to yell at you and Two Dean put a damn shirt on" I said shaking my head "And that's a nice hello Bean"

"Oh god" he sighed walking back into the room "One. I thought you were Sam and you forgot your key again. And Two, can't you ever forget that nick name"

I smirked looking up at him "Nope, Never ever, ever"

"Great" he said

"Wow you sound happy, for a guy who just sold his life away" I said looking up at him angrily.

"Maxie" He said simply looking down at me.

"No Dean. You don't get to Maxie me. You should have called me when Sam went missing. You should have asked for help. And don't worry I already yell at my dad I saved the most stubborn for last." I said moving in front of him.

He sighed "Max" she said looking over at me.

"Don't" I said "And put a shirt on already"

Dean sighed shaking his head, walked over to his bag and got out a gray t-shirt. "Happy"

"Well, not my fault I can't you seriously without a shirt on. Even more so after I saw you shitless and you had painted that superman symbol across your chest" I smirked looking at Dean. Damn the boy was such an idiot when we met.

"Yeah Well I'm not the one who died her hair pink" Dean said looking at me, arms crossed across his chest.

"First off it was hairspray color. And Second You dared me." I grinned "And I wasn't going to back down from the dare now was I?" I said and watched Dean shake his head. "At least I didn't, wait won't wake up with fake nails glued to my finger nails" I smirked looking from Dean to his hands back to his face,

"You Better not Maxie" Dean began, just as Sam came through the Door. "Hey Sam" He said to his younger brother before shaking his at me.

I turned around on my heals "Smammy" I said holding out my arms for a hug.

"Maxie" he said coming to hug not caring I had just called him Smammy. "What the…..? How the……? When the ……? Huh?" he managed to say into my brown straight hair.

"By Motorcycle Me drive down streets come here. Went all Yelly Yelly at Dean for being him and not calling when you went missing. And that was ten minutes ago" I smiled a goofy grin.

"Maxie" Sam sighed "When did you go all cave girl on us?"

Dean laughed until I shot him a look one that spoke for itself. If it could talk it would probably say 'Shut up Bean or you're in for more hell'. "Sam" I said looking up at him "I'm gonna let that comment slide because I haven't seen you in a while.

"Okay Max" Sam laughed shaking his head "Well I'm going to get food, so can I trust you two to not kill each other while I'm gone?" Sam asked with a smirk

"I promise I'll be good daddy!!" I said innocently looking up at Sam.

Sam shook his head and threw the keys to Dean. "Full tank, and Thanks Maxie maybe I'll get you a toy with your happy meal" He said.

I stuck my tongue out at Sam before turning back towards Dean. "You are such a kid you know that?"

I rolled my eyes ignoring his comment "What no witty, smartass comment Max?" He asked

"No, I'm trying real hard to respect not only Sam's wishes but my elders" I said sitting down on the edge of one bed. "So you gonna tell me what happened?"

"No Max I'm not" Dean said, most likely trying to keep his strong tough guy façade intact.

"Well I'm not going to settle for a no. So why when Sam went missing did you not call me? I mean don't say there wasn't time cause I was probably closer to your location than my dad was" I shot back looking up at Dean.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, alright Max!" Dean yelled throwing his hands to the sides of him.

"Wow Dean. But instead I had to receive the worst call ever, not from you but from my Dad. You know I could have helped!" I spat

"How Max? Your dad trained you and he could not even stop what happened" Dean shouted

"Well Maybe Dean, Maybe Just Maybe, there's more to me then you know" I shouted back

"Like what?" Dean Retorted staring at me

"Did you ever stop to think what my life was like before Bobby adopted me in 2010? Did you Dean? I got sucked into this world which you thought was incredibly ugly. Well news flash there are lives so much uglier then you can imagine." I said staring at Dean feeling the warm tears stroll down my face. I walked towards the bathroom and as Dean stood in my way I pushed his arm, and heard the squeak of the bed as he landed on it. As I entered the bathroom I sighed and slammed the door.


	2. note from max

-1Hey guys its max, wanted to let you know I have a knew account as I no longer have this email. Its BellaDesdemona. Forgive me for not updating life has been so insane and everything I havent had the time, but I do have a major outline for this story. You Can find it under BellaDesdemona New Title:

f a c a d e s thanks guys!

-Maxie


End file.
